


It's Not That Bad

by Galaxleigh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxleigh/pseuds/Galaxleigh
Summary: Hanzo is visiting Genji in Watchpoint: Gibraltar for a short time and meets everyone. Well, he has met everyone except for one. How will his vist go when he runs into the all mighty cowboy?
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Greetings

Hanzo POV  
As the jet approached Gibraltar I began to regret my decision to come.  
Father had told me to keep my mind open when visiting Genji. 'You are polar opposites' he tells me 'Genji is the better half, you on the other hand.. You lack...' He never finished telling me what I was lacking. I do not understand what I am lacking in my opinion. I have trained like he has shown me, fought like he taught me and I've seen things, unspeakable things. But Genji? He is the innocent one. 

He was trained too but not as strict and he was allowed out. He had fun while I sat in meetings.

Genji was popular with the girls and the talk of the town. I was his boring brother who was never allowed to have fun and was seen as some tight ass rich kid.

The jet landed and snapped me out of my trance. "Mr. Shimada, we are here." A man to my left said. He had on a black suit with black shoes. His hair was slicked back and carried to much hair gel.

I nodded and grabbed my bag full of clothes while the man grabbed my gray and black suit case. 

The jet door opened and I was greeted by a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a bright blue jacket that burned my eyes. "Welcome Hanzo Shimada. The name is Jack Morrison but you can call me commander or Jack," he stopped and studied my face. His eyes ran all over, "You're not a talker I'm taking it," he says crossing his arms. I don't particularly speak around people but I will have to suck it up. I enjoy keeping to myself.

"My apologies," I said bowing my head slightly. 

"Don't worry about it kid. Just follow me and I'll show you around,"  
I nodded my head and followed Jack through the halls. 

The rooms were large and open. The decoration was mostly gray walls with hints of blue and yellow here and there. We went around and met close to everyone. We were only missing a lady named Lena, Angela and a man named McCree. Jack said that Genji was mediating outside and would be in shortly.

He shown me to my room and left without saying a word.

I sit my bag on my bed and look around. There was a large bookcase with little knickknacks and pictures on it. To the left was a large window with a sliding door and a porch with a black railing.

The bathroom next to the bed, the bed sat against the wall and faced the open room. To the right was the bathroom with all of its assortments and what not. 

I was looking around when I realized I didn't have my suitcase. I turn around to walk to the door when I was suddenly tackled, "Greetings brother!"

Genji.

He gives me a hug. I rolled my eyes and pat his back with my hand,  
"Hello Genji," He let go of me and took a step back examining me, "What?" I demanded. He smiled.

"You look well brother. Did you dress up for me?" He asks and gives me puppy eyes.

"I didn't dress up at all Genji," I say looking down at my black kyudo-gi.  
I look at him and went out the door. I heard his footsteps running behind me.

"Hanzo wait!" He grabs my shoulder and began walking with me, "Where are you going?" 

"I need to find my suitcase. A man in a black suit had it and I'm not sure where he went," I told him and he ran his fingers through his green hair, taking his hand off my shoulder.  
"Follow me. I may have an idea of who has it." 

He ran outside and down a dusty street stopping in the dirt road, "Come on brother!" He said waving his hands. I sighed and jogged to him as he ran away.

I followed close behind and memories of us as kids returned to me. I remember Genji taking my bow and me chasing after him. Genji stealing my two dragons which I haven't named, for father told me not to out of fear of attachment.

Memories of us flooded over me, until I was brought back to Earth.  
Genji grabbed me out of my trance and pointed me to a room with a woman in it, "This is Lena, otherwise known as Tracer," He says motioning to a short woman with short brown hair, brown eyes and a large piece of metal on her chest.

"'Ello love. The names Tracer but you can call me Lena if ya want," she said cheerfully and hyper. 

She had a British accent which was quite interesting. She stuck out her hand.

"I am Hanzo," I said shaking her hand.

"I figured. Genji talks about you 24/7 love, it's like I already know ya!" She was super hyper and giddy.

I don't take a certain liking to hyper people but I will deal with it.

A woman taller than Tracer came down the stairs. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a white lab coat.  
"Hello there! You must be Hanzo. I'm Mercy but the name is Angela. Call me whatever suit you!" She says waving. Her voice was soft and kind, unlike Tracer's voice which was squeaky.

I believe she is German, for her lab coat has a symbol on it for Valhalla.  
I stuck out my hand and gave a weak smile. Genji was surprisingly quiet. I looked over to see him staring at Angela.

I roll my eyes and nudge his side. He snaps out of his trance and looks at me. His face was slightly red.

I pull Genji out of the room, "I am going to look for my suitcase. You stay here and...do what you do best." I say leaving him and heading back the way I came. Genji had always been a flirt, what would stop him now?  
About a hour went by and still no luck. Just a hour of me roaming the halls, like a fool, and not knowing where I am going.

Where is the damn thing? I wonder.  
What could that man have possibly done with it?

I continue walking the halls when I run into someone, knocking us both over.


	2. Darlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Japanese is translated from google so please don't come for me I'm doing my best.

McCree POV  
I was knocked down to the ground by someone I didn't see. I stood up and rubbed the back of my head, I had an excruciating headache now. I put my hand on top of my head to see if my hat was still there. It was.

I looked down to see a that I ran into a girl with long black hair, she had pieces of hair pulled to the side, bangs maybe? She wore a black robe lookin thing with yellow dragons on it. Maybe she's Japanese? "Sorry bout that," I say extending my hand to help her up.

"My apologizes. I wasnt looking," she said. She had a very deep voice for a girl. I haven't seen her around before.

She took my hand and I helped pull her up. Maybe I pulled to hard because she jolted up and her face was close to mine.

My headache went away in an instant when I saw her beautiful black eyes and face and then... it hit me.

This isnt a girl. This is a, boy?

He pulled away from me and a light dust of pink washed over his face. I wouldnt have noticed that little detail if I hadn't been starin at his face.

I pulled myself out of my mind, "Sorry partner!" My voice cracked slightly.

"What are you sorry for? You already apologised," The man asked, raising his eyebrow. 

"Nevermin that. The names McCree, Jesse McCree," I say tippin my hat down slightly. He looked at my hat and gave a confused look.

"I'm Hanzo Shimada," He says bowing his head forward. Damn, that was hot. I have to keep my cool though.

"You're Genji's brother right?" I asked putting my hand behind my head. He sighed slightly. I bet he has been asked that a lot today.

"I am...I have a question Jesse," He says crossing his arms. I loved the way he says my name. Not many people call me by my real name.

"What is it darlin?" 

His face turns slightly pink again, "Have you seen a suit case? Its black and gray. A man with black hair was carrying it and has seen to misplaced it," He asks me.

I had to think for a second, "Actually, yeah I have! It's in the practice range. I think I saw Genji hiding it in a closet," I say motioning behind me. 

All of a sudden his face changed. He was calm at first but grew angry.

"Thank you," he walked past me and headed in the direction of the range.

"Woah darlin. Where ya goin?" That was a stupid question but I wanted to talk to him more. 

"I'm going to get my suitcase and possibly kill my brother. He always takes my stuff," he says with a straight face and continues to walk fast down the hall. Kind of a brat, but in a good way.

Hanzo POV  
I was hot with rage. I cannot believe Genji hid my suitcase, I mean I can but I'm going to kill him.

Jesse walks me down the hall, trying to keep at my pace.

I continue to go straight when he grabs my shoulder, "Darlin, it's this way," he says pointing to the left. I looked at his hand on my shoulder and he quickly took it off.

I didnt know how to react to such a gesture so I ignored it and focused on my suitcase. 

We entered a large room with grey walls and blue markings. There are dents and cracks and burns in the wall from where people practice shooting. I looked around and didnt see a closet. "Jesse," I looked at him, " Where's the closet?" He looked at me and smiled. 

He walks over to the wall and presses a button. A loud hissing sound came from the button and a door apeared to cut out from the wall.

I looked over at the door and walked up to it. Jesse followed and opened the door for me. I said nothing to him and found my suit case.

I bent down on my knees and opened it slightly. I peaked inside and found my bow and arrows. I looked around and saw 2 blue lights emerge. 

I saw that my 2 dragons were there and I was releaved. One tried to come up to me and I had to shut the case fast.

I could feel Jesse watching over me and I stood up turning to him. He looked away fast to apear that he wasnt being curious. I rolled my eyes at him and began to walk out the closet and stopped mid way. 

"Thank you. Jesse," I said looking forward and walked out the closet door. He smiled and tipped his hat at me. 

"No problem darlin," he says walking behind me. 

"Why do you say that?" I ask him.

"Say what?" He asks curiously.

"Dar-lin" I try my best to say. He begins to laugh, "Do not laugh at me," I tell him harshly.

He doesnt stop laughing but tries to dile it down a bit.

I stop and look at him. He too stops and tries to stop laughing "Sorry. That was cute," he says walking away. I was blown away, I had never been called 'cute' before.

I follow behind him and walk beside him like a lost puppy since I don't know where im going, "I don't know why I say it. I jus always have," He says walking in the direction of my room.

I wonder how he knows where I stay. I decide not to ask. I stop outside my room and he does the same, "You stayin in there?" He asks pointing to my door.

"Yes," I say opening the door, "You can come in if you would like," I invite. He walks in and looks around.

"Will you shut the door?" I ask him.

"Sure."

Before he could shut the door Genji runs in and grabs my suitcase, "Genji!" I yell "Anata o koroshimasu!" (I will kill you!) 

"You would not kill me! You'd miss me too much! And you cannot lock them up Hanzo!" He yells at me, hugging my suitcase.

"What else am I suppose to do! Father says not to grow attached. Keep them locked up!" I yell and try to grab my case.

"Chichi wa koko ni imasen. Anata wa anata ga sukina yō ni jiyū ni okonau koto ga dekimasu!" (Father isnt here. You can do as you please!) Genji yells at me and runs to the other side of the room. "I will set them free!" 

"Um. Do I need to go?" I hear Jesse ask.

"No. Jesse you are fine," I say. "If you give me my case, I will let them out," I try to bargain with Genji.

"You promise?" 

"Yes," I say crossing my arms.

He smiles and places the suitcase on the bed and slowly opens it. I see my bow and arrows but no blue dragons. I look around the room before lifting the bow up.

Two blue iridescent dragons emerge and look at me, then Genji, then... Jesse.

They smile and charge to Jesse, knocking him over.


	3. Feelings

Hanzo POV  
The blue dragons rubbed against Jesse's face and tickle him with their whiskers. He laughs and waves his hands around to cover his face.

"Sore o teishi suru!" (Stop that!) I yell to the dragons, "Kare o hitori no mama ni suru" (Leave him alone).

They stop tickling Jesse immediately and he catches his breath from laughing, a hand on his heart.

The two dragons tucked their head down and slowly fly over to me. 

"Brother, you do not need to be so harsh on them," Genji says laying his hand on my shoulder.

I look at his hand and gave him a look. A look he knew all to well. He took his hand off.

Jesse propped his knees up and laid his arms on them.

"Are those dragons?" He asks, his face flushed red from laughing. 

"Yes. Yes they are." I say shortly.   
"Brother. Can I let them play with Soba?" Genji asks.

"No," I sternly say.

"Brother please! You promised to let them out!" He gets on his knees and begs me.

He looks weak, but I give in.

"Fine but YOU are watching them. I will not be the one in trouble," I turn to see Jesse stand up and the dragons sprint over to him.

He laughs and watches them go in circles around him. I give a faint smile.

"Karera wa kare ga kyōdai no yō ni," (they like him brother) Genji says walking over to me.

"Hai. Hai, karera ga yarimasu." (Yes. Yes they do) I turn to Genji. "Korehanani o imi suru nodeshou ka?" (What does this mean?) I ask. He looks to Jesse who is laughing and playing peak-a-boo with the two dragons.

"I'm afraid, I don't know..." he walks to Jesse, smiles and pats him on the shoulder before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Jesse looks at me confused,  
"What we're y'all talkin bout?" He asks looking at the dragons.

"W-"

"Nevermin. Its none of my business," 

"No. It is fine," I say sitting on my bed. I take a deep breath and sigh, "These dragons are part of the Shimada family. Me and Genji both have them," I pause as I see Jesse walk over to the bed and sit on the ground below me, watching me tell my story with the dragons laying across his arms, "Since I am the older brother I have two, Genji has one, named Soba-"

"Well then. He got screwed didn't he," Jesse says. I don't know why but it made me laugh. I didn't laugh hard, it was more of a chuckle but that's the first time I've laughed in a long long time, "Hey! You laughed," He points his finger at me, "I made Hanzo laugh! The most stubborn man alive! He laughed!" He shouts at the dragons. The dragons look at him with amusement, as if agreeing.

I roll my eyes and finish my story,  
"Like I was saying, before I was interrupted," I give him a sturn look. "Genji has one that is green while my 2 are blue. We have had them since we were kids," I thought for a second, "Me and my brother are confused as to why they ran to you. I would ask my father but," I stopped and looked down at my kyudo-gi (his 'robe') and began to fidle with it. I didn't like talking about my father. I think Jesse sensed this and leaned forward to sit on his knees and looked at me.

"You okay Han?" He asks with concern in his eyes.

I blushed at the sudden nickname.  
The dragons flew out of his arms and laid on their heads on my lap. I give a slight smile and look at them, then Jesse.

"I'm fine," I tell him.

"No you're not. I can tell," he says tilting his head to try to make eye contact with me.

I avert my eyes. I don't know how to express my feelings, that was the one training my father didn't teach me. I tend to bottle them up and then, explode. "I don't know how," I finally tell him.

"You don't know how to what?" 

"I don't know how to show emotions, or feelings, I don't know know how to be...open?" I say making eye contact with him. "It was the one thing I was never taught, I was always told that emotions and feelings are bad."

McCree POV  
He looked depressed when he said those words to me. I wanted to help but I don't know how to.

"Han-" He stood up and ran out of the room as I was about to talk.

He left his dragons. They looked at me as I stood up and got his suitcase. I opened the top.

"Come on. I'm sure he'll let ya back out soon," I told them. They slowly moved to the case. I was about to shut it when I noticed his bow and arrows were not in there. I zipped the top and walked out his room. 

I looked down the hall left and right. I saw Genji to my left and decided to talk to him.

I shut Hanzo's door and walked to Genji. "Hey there," I say waving, "Do you know where Hanzo went?" I asked.

"No. I thought he was with you," He told me looking down the hall, "Excuse me," he says walking down the hall. I figured he was going to look for him so I'd do the same. I went to the left and searched around. 

After about a hour of searching I went outside. I stood at the edge of a giant cliff and looked at the water below.  
Its so peaceful out here.

I turned around and walked past all the buildings until it was just trees and rocks.

I walked until I heard yelling. I hid behind a tree and looked for the figure yelling. 

As I looked I saw Hanzo yelling into a phone.

He was screaming in Japanese. I didn't want to spy on him but I couldn't help it. I wanted to know what he was yelling about. 

About 10 minutes later he hung up the phone and sat on a rock. He looked down at the ground and began to weakly and silently cry.

I didn't want to invade his privacy but it was getting dark and I didn't want him to be out here by himself.

I emerged from behind the tree and approached him from the back,  
"Hanzo? Are you o-" I was interrupted by Hanzo jumping off the rock and lunging for me. He pushed me against a tree and held a knife to my neck.


	4. Okay

Hanzo POV  
I heard someone approaching and grabbed my knife from in my boot, "Hanzo? Are you o-" I turned around and jumped off the rock. I pulled my knife out and held it to their throat. "D-Darlin?" 

I looked up to see that I had Jesse pinned to a tree with his hands above his head and a knife to his throat. My eyes widened and I retreated.

"I'm sorry Jesse," I say turning my face, trying to hide the fact I was just crying. 

"I didn't mean to startle ya," He says rubbing the back of his neck, then the front where the knife was held, "I was jus worried about ya being out here in the dark all by yourself," he tells me.

"I'm fine," I lie, "You can go back to the base," I turn away from him and begin to walk away when suddenly I felt him grab my arm. I grabbed his hand and twisted it around.

He yelped and I realized what I was doing and let go, "I'm sorry. You should just leave. I'm not me right now," I say turning away from him. 

"Hanzo. I cant help you if you don't talk to me," He says crossing his arms.

"I don't know how to talk about things!" I scream. This is it. This is where I snap, "All my life I have been raised to fight and kill! I do not know how to do everyday things! I was trained in so many things that I'm pretty sure I'm not even a human!" I begin to cry, "Nobody knows what I have to deal with! I have to build a criminal empire! I'm 19!" I was really crying at this point, "My father despises me while favoring Genji! I am the older one but no one seems to care for me! No one ever cares how I feel, I am a trained weapon!" I stopped yelling, "but yet, I...am nothing," I whisper. I place my hands in my face and continue to cry, not caring that it was in front of someone Jesse stood shocked. 

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug. I buried my face and rested my hands on his chest and cried. All I could do was cry, "What are you doing?" I asked sniffling with my head still in his chest.

"Ya look like ya needed a hug and that's all I can offer at the moment," he squeezes me tighter. 

I didn't pull away. I for once in my life liked being touched by someone I didn't know. 

As time past I began to calm down and my tears settled.

Jesse still held me in his arms. He eventually laid his chin on my head.  
I realized how short I was compared to him. My head was the height of his chest and his chin fit perfectly on the top of my head. 

I stopped crying and didn't know what to do. I was just some guy crying into another guys chest. 

I think Jesse knew I was done. "Hanzo?" He asks.

"Yes?" 

"Do you feel better?" He takes his chin off my head and pulls away a little to look at me. I kept my hands and face on his chest and didn't answer. I don't know what to say. I don't want to move but I don't want to stay. 

"Yes and no," I finally answer.   
I look up at him with red eyes and hair strung about everywhere. 

McCree POV  
His face was red and eyes were puffy. His black hair was stuck to his face and yet, I still found him to be the cutest thing on the planet. I feel terrible for not knowing how to help him, "I don't know how to help you," I say looking down at the ground to my left. He didn't answer and just watched my face before finally saying.

"I don't either." 

"Do you want me to let you go?" I ask, feeling like its making him uncomfortable.

"No," he whispers before resting his head in my chest again. I held him tight and began to sway with him in my arms. We rocked from side to side for god knows how long. I looked up at the sky and saw the moon. 

"Hanzo?" 

"Yes, Jesse?" He doesn't move his head.

"Its getting dark and we need to go back inside," I tell him. He looks up at me and I let go of him. His eyes look sad but we need to go. 

"Okay," He doesn't move, he just looks up at me. His eyes were still puffy and hair was still everywhere. I reached my hand out and moved aside his hair on his face. He flinched at first but then stopped once he figured out I wasn't going to hurt him. It hurt my heart. Seeing him flinch at such a simple action, I hate that was his first reaction.

Who hurt him so bad to where he had to flinch?

His eyes followed mine and I brush his hair back behind his ear. His face becomes red and I take my hand away, 

"There. Now you look prettier than ever," I say.

"T-Thank you" he is still blushing and looks at the ground.

"You ready Mr.Handsome?" I ask. He nods and we begin to walk back. 

We walk slowly so it gives him time to look as if he wasn't crying. We didn't talk but I could tell he wanted to.

I decided not to say anything and just keep walking. We arrived back at the main building.

"Jesse?" Hanzo stops in the middle of the path and looks at me.

"Yes darlin?" 

"Thank you," He turns away and walks inside by himself. I smile and sit down on the steps. I take out a cigar and light it.

As I sit on the steps I think of Hanzo and how I could be there for him at one of his worst of times. I at least think one of his worst times.

I watch the moon and listen to the insects chirp, it reminds me of being back home, before I joined the gang. 'You're was one of the youngest members' they would tell me 'an you sure are one of the toughest.'  
That was a while ago.

Now I'm just a 18 year old guy who is falling for a 19 year old Japanese man that is shorter than me.


	5. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posts. I kinda forgot about the story.

Hanzo POV  
I went to my room and opened my suitcase. I let out my dragons and change into my night robe, laying on my bed. Their iridescent blue light giving the room a soft blue glow.  
The dragons float over to my pillow and lay down. I then went to sleep with them on my pillow, it had been a rough day.   
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next day went by slow.

I tried to avoid Jesse as much as possible, so I went to the practice range and trained all day.

I did not want to discuss yesterday. I shown my true colors and I do not want to do it again. I had shown him I was weak and that is a side that no one is suppose to see. 

I was taught to hide my emotions and never let anyone get to me. 

Then why had I confined in him?  
I was walking down a hallway, exploring, when I found a door. It was slightly smaller than the rest. It had an orange outline and a blue strip down the middle.

I open it and found a porch with no railing. It was all dusty and had cobwebs everywhere. I looked out and saw water hitting the waves. It was very peaceful up here. It was far from everyone and I'm pretty sure no one comes up here.

I sat down and reach in my kyudo-gi and pull out my dragons from a hidden pocket. They circle around me and then rested on a red box. Maybe I should name them? Father would never know.

I figured this was a good spot to mediate due to the peacefulness of the view, so I sat on my knees and closed my eyes, resting my hands on my legs.   
About 20 minutes go by.

I listen to the sounds of the waves crashing and try connecting to the earth.

I suddenly hear a door open.

I keep my eyes closed and keep my posture keen, hoping that whoever it is gets the hint I want to be left alone.  
"Oh...Sorry, I didn't know you were up here," I hear a deep voice say. I instantly know who it is.

Jesse.

I opened my eyes and looked out the horizon, "It is fine," I reassure him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks shutting the door.

"I was mediating," I get off my knees and stand up, looking at Jesse.

"Oh. I can leave, I just came out her to smoke but I can do it somewhere else," He tells me.

A blush of red spreads across his face. I smirk and walk over to the wall across from Jesse and lean against it,  
"You smoke?" I ask curiously.

"Yea. I have for as long as I remember," he says pulling out a cigar and a lighter.

The wind was blowing pretty fiercely and he was having problems lighting it. He tried to cover it with his hand but it wasn't working.

I rolled my eyes and stood in front of him, blocking the wind.

His face reddened and he got it to light. I moved away and sat at the edge of the the floor with my feet dangling over the edge, "Mind if I join?" He asks standing beside me before sitting down.

He sucked on his cigar and blew out the smoke. His smoke blowing into my face and I began to cough. As I coughed Jesse laughed. "Sorry bout that." 

"Why do you smoke? It is bad for you," I gave him a stern look.

"Its apart of me and I don plan on stopping," he blows smoke in my face and smiles. I cover my nose and fan the air. 

We sat there for about 5 minutes when I began to get tired. I was exhausted from training all day. I was beginning to dose off when I heard Jesse yell.

"Whoa darlin! You okay? You just almost fell off the edge," he tells me. I can barely hear him. Why is he talking so quiet? 

McCree POV  
After I told Hanzo about him almost falling off the edge he looked at me with sleepy eyes, the bags under his eyes became noticeable.

I chuckled and sat there to make sure he didn't fall off the edge. 

All of a sudden his I felt his head on my shoulder. I look over to see he was asleep. I smiled and enjoyed the feeling of having him so close.

I smoked one more cigar before grabbing his head and laying it on the ground. I stood up and picked up the sleeping Hanzo bridal style. The two dragons lifted their heads and flew into his lap, laying tails to his legs and heads to his chest, before curling up.  
I used my elbow to open the door and to shut it.

I walked down the hallway with the sleeping Hanzo and tried my best to not wake him up.

As I approached his room I saw Genji in the hall.

"McCr-" I cut him short with a "sh" sound. He looked at me carrying his brother and opened Hanzo's bedroom door for me. I walked in his room and moved his bed sheets.

"Oh sh-" I stopped myself from cursing for I almost dropped him on the floor. His dragons flew out of his lap and hovered above the ground.  
I hurried up and put him in bed and covered him up with the blankets. The dragons flew to the other side of the bed and laid down on the blanket.  
I cut out the lights and all that was visible was Hanzo's face being illuminated by the blue light of the dragons.

I smiled, "Night darlin."

I went into the hall and shut the door.  
Genji was waiting for me outside,  
"What was that all about?" He asks with his arms crossed.

"He fell asleep on my shoulder and almost fell of the edge of a balcony. Figured I'd take him back to his room to sleep peacefully." Genji looked me up and down.

"I see," he says running his hand through his green hair, "I've been looking for him all day. He didn't go to the cafeteria to eat and I have been looking for him since then," he tells me.

"Oh. Well I don't know how long he was out there before I found em" I told Genji.

He uncrossed his arms and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Well, thank you," he removes his hand and leans against the wall, "My brother is a complicated man. He has seen many things that can change a person. Just give him some time McCree," he leans off the wall and walks away.

I walk to my room and change into my night clothes.

As I lay in bed I wonder if Genji could sense the feelings that I'm growing for his brother.

I decide to not think to much into it and try to sleep. I was almost asleep when I saw a blue light enter my room.

I sat my head up and saw a blue dragon hovering in front of me, "Hey little guy," he shines brighter and smiles as if saying hello.

He slowly moves to my arm and curls up into a circle and falls asleep. I smile and pet the dragon. I fall asleep petting the brightly colored dragon.


	6. Alive

Hanzo POV  
I woke up in my bed, covered in blankets and with one dragon.  
I immediately jolt up and look around, "How did I?..." I question. I soon get up, take a quick shower and get dressed. 

I receive a knock on my door and I slowly walk to open it. I see Jack standing in the doorway, "Mornin kid, you look, well rested" he says with a slight smile.

"Something I can do for you?" I ask. I was in a bad mood, mainly because my head hurt.

"I'm going on a mission. Don't know how long it'll take but I'm taking you, Angela, Lena and Winston" He tells me.

"Very well," I say, not really knowing what to say to that.

"Go on kid, get packed. We're leaving in 2 hours," he turns and walks away. I return to my bed and pull out my suitcase. 

I hear a knock on the door and look over to see Jesse holding my other dragon, "Uh. I found him in my bed this morin and thought you'd want em back," he says cradling the blue dragon in his arms.

I walk over to him and give him the best smile I could at the moment and took the dragon. I walk back over to my suitcase and put them both in, then the bow and arrows, then clothes. "Where ya goin?" Jesse asks walking over to me, looking over my shoulder.

" Jack told me I was going on a mission with him," I zip up the case and sit on the bed.

"How long will ya be gone?" He asks with a sad expression.

"I do not know. We leave in 2 hours" I tell him. His eyes grow dark and sad. I don't want to leave him, he's the only the person I would call a friend in Overwatch. "Jesse?" I ask.

"Yea darlin?" 

"How did I get back here last night? I do not remember walking back," I turn to look at him. His face deepens to a red color.

"Ya almost fell off the edge when you fell asleep so I helped you get back to your room," He says rubbing the back on his neck.

I realized that whenever he is nervous he does that. I squint my eyes at him and drop the topic, "Thank you," I say after a few moments of silence. I stand up with my suitcase and head down to breakfast.

~2 hours later~   
I was heading to the jet when Jesse stopped me, "Hanzo wait!" I turn around to see him running after me. I stop and wait.

"I do not have all day Jesse," I tell him. He runs up to me and is out of breath,  
"I just..wanted to say...be careful," he tells me, out of breath and smiling. I smirk and roll my eyes.

"I always am," I turn to walk off when he suddenly grabs me from behind and hugs me.

I freeze and don't move. I slowly begin to un-tense my muscles and give into the hug.

I lay a hand on top of his arm and he returns the gesture by laying his head on my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "Please come back alive."

He lets me go and runs down the hall. I am shocked but have to move. I get on the jet and think of Jesse. 

I think of his messy brown hair, brown eyes and how he can always make me laugh, slightly.

I do not know what I am feeling and I do not know how to feel about my emotions.

All I know is that I want to finish the mission as soon as possible and get back to him. 

McCree POV  
As I watch the jet fly away I think of Hanzo. I hope he's careful on his mission and comes back alive. I need him to come back. 

~One month passes~   
We have heard news that they are coming back! After a month of them trying to locate a Talon base, they are coming back! I'm ready to see Hanzo but I know he will be extremely tired. He always is according to Genji. 

I stayed up all night until they came back. As the ship landed I waited in the hallway, only to see Angela with Hanzo on a stretcher. I run over to her, "What's wrong with him?" I ask frantically.

"He was fighting when Doomfist appeared and knocked him off the high ground. He fell and has some slight head trauma. I'm taking him to my lab. You're welcome to join, I could use an extra hand," She says pushing his stretcher. I grab the other end and push. 

We make it to her lab and she hooks him up to a bunch of fancy devices.  
"It seems his body is making him rest. The trauma to his head must be making him think he is sleeping," she looks at the computer and then to Hanzo, "I'm calling a light comma. He should be out whenever his body feels the need to wake him up," She tells me.

I sit down in a chair and put my face in my hands, "You okay McCree?"   
"I'm fine Angela. You can go and do your work, I'ma stay here for a bit then leave," she nods and goes upstairs.

I lean close to Hanzo and make sure he's breathing. 

He is breathing and that's all I care about. I wonder when he'll wake up and if he remembers anything.   
As I'm close up, I memorize his face. His strong cheek bones and jawline, his wonderful hair so much more I cant describe in words.

~4 days later~ 

Hanzo POV  
I wake up in a white room with monitor's everywhere. I lift my head up to see that I am hooked to machinery. Angela comes downstairs and smiles. "Hello Hanzo, did you rest well?" 

"What am I hooked up to?" I ask.

"Monitors. So I can monitor your well being," she replies. I sit up and see that I have no shirt.

I take the sticky circle things off me "Hanzo you d-" 

"I am fine," I say sitting up.

I gather enough strength and I stand up and stumble, "how long was I asleep?" I ask looking at her.

"If you count after you got here...maybe a week" she says putting a pen in her mouth. My eyes widened. Jesse.

He must be so mad at me right now. Wait, why was my first thought Jesse? I need to talk to him, "Thank you Angela," I say walking out.

"Oh Hanzo!" She yells "If you feel light headed or anything, you come back!" She yells and waves me goodbye.

As I walk out I grab a shirt that Angela hand laying on a table and put it on.  
I walk around to the main building and try to walk up the stairs to enter, "Need help there partner?" I hear a smug cowboy say. I turn around and see Jesse at the bottom of the stairs.

"I am fine," I say trying to walk up the stairs. Jesse rolled his eyes at me and I was honestly surprised.

"You can barely walk up the steps Hanzo. Let me help you," I think about it for a second and look up to the top of the stairs, I have a ways to go.

"Fine," I say looking down at the ground. 

Jesse smiled and walks up to me.  
We make eye contact and I quickly look away.

He reaches down and picks me up bridal style. I didn't know what to do with my hands because I didn't want to invade his personal space, "If ya don't put your arms around me I'm going to drop you," he says stumbling at the unbalanced weight.

I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on tightly as he goes up the steps.   
He stops at the top of the stairs and sets me down. I try to stand but almost fall over, "Whoa there," Jesse grabs me before I fall to the ground,  
"Why can I not walk?" I huff and lean against the wall.

"Well ya haven't moved in about a week darlin. Ya need to get your land legs back," he tells me. That makes sense and I grew irritated, "Do you need help walking to your room?" He asks me.

"No. I want to move around, I have been sitting long enough," I snap. Jesse looks at me with a shocked expression.

"Well I'm not leavin ya. So wherever you're goin, I am too," he crosses his arms and stands in front of me, blocking my path, "So where to darlin?" 

I look around and see the woods behind me, "I want to go there," I say looking at the heavily dense forest.

"First off; We just got up these steps. Second; Its a long walk darlin. Are you sure?" 

"Yes."

"Then lets go" He grabs my arm and we slowly walk down the stairs to our left and head to the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> I've already wrote this fic on Wattpad but I'm transferring it over!


End file.
